


It's raining

by Jillie_chan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Hugh's Funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillie_chan/pseuds/Jillie_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Roy mean when he stared at his best friend's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's raining

"Oh, no. It's raining."

That statement threw Riza for a loop. Sure, there was it was cold but... "It isn't raining."

A single tear fell from the colonel's eye. "No, it's raining." 

Any of the Roy's most resent girlfriends would have seen this as a macho-man way of hiding his tears.

At first Riza thought the same thing then the incident with Scar came to her.

_"You know that I am the Flame Alchemist and yet you dare to fight me! You fool!" Riza watched as Roy shifted his weight._

_"Col-" The idiot! She barely had enough time to trip him and fire off her guns at Scar before he could get into a fight with the Flame Alchemist._

_"What are you doing?" Roy sputtered indignantly at her._

_"Please stand back, Sir. You're quite useless in the rain." She answered. By the look on his face he hadn't even noticed the rain._

When it came to saving the life of Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes; the Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang's best friend.

"Yes, it's raining."


End file.
